coeiiifandomcom-20200215-history
Demonologist
Demonologist Description The Demonologist is a mage-priest who summons the denizens of the Abyss and the Inferno. The spirits of these realms are powerful and horrible to behold. They crave human flesh and can only be bound to service if they are sated. The greatest of these demons are insatiable and cannot be bound unless the Demonologist is very lucky indeed and the sacrifice is enormous. If the Demonologist fails the binding ritual, the demon will attack and try to devour the weakling human who had the temerity to attempt to rob it of its freedom. The forces at the Demonologist's disposal are truly powerful. Lesser demons are physically powerful and some of them have magical power the equal of any magic user. Greater demons are even more powerful and the mighty demon lords are practically unequaled in the scope of their magical abilities as well as in physical combat. Many demons use fire to damage their opponents and fire resistant troops in an enemy army may pose a problem for the unwary Demonologist. Abilities: *Demonologists collect sacrifices from villages and towns. *Demonologists can summon and attempt to control demons. *Demons have many different powers. Lands Starting Spaces: 1 Citadel, 2 Farms, 1 Hamlet Armies Starting Troops: 1 Demonologist, 1 Cultist, 10 Swordsmen, 3 Crossbowmen Recruits: Leaders: # 1 Cultist¹ ↳ Demonologist¹ ↳ Goetic Master¹ * 0 1 Captain * 0 ¹) Collects Sacrifices *) Price varies Regulars: # 5 Spearmen 50 0 5 Swordsmen 50 5 5 Archers 50 0 5 Crossbowmen 50 5 5 Heavy Infantries 50 25 1 Catapult 25 50 Mercenaries: # 1 Scout * 0 *) Price varies Summons: # 1 Arch Devil¹ Smn Demon Lord 1-5 Bloodsworn Smn Lesser Demon 1 Demon Knight Smn Lesser Demon 1-8 Demon Knight(s) Smn Major Demon 1 Demon Lord¹ Smn Demon Lord 1 Disease Demon Smn Lesser Demon 1 Duke of Hell¹ Smn Demon Lord 1-2 Fiend(s) of Darkness Smn Lesser Demon 1 Goat Sun¹ Smn Demon Lord 1 Greater Demon¹ Smn Major Demon 1 Greater Devil¹ Smn Major Demon 1 Heliophagus¹ Smn Major Demon 1-3 Hellhound(s) Smn Major Demon 1 Ice Devil¹ Smn Major Demon 1 Imp Familiar Smn Lesser Demon 1 Imp² Smn Lesser Demon 1-6 1-4 Imp(s) Fiery Imp(s) Smn Lesser Demon 1 Lesser Demon Smn Lesser Demon 1 Lesser Devil Smn Lesser Demon 1 Lord of Corruption¹ Smn Demon Lord 1 Prince of Death¹ Smn Demon Lord 1 Serpent Fiend Smn Lesser Demon 1 Succubus¹ Smn Major Demon ¹) Leader ²) Can act independently Strategy Refar32's strategy notes on the Demonologist: Probably the single thing holding this otherwise fairly powerful class back is the chance of failure when summoning demons. Provided you're not getting around the limitation by liberal saving/reloading, you have to make a literal cost/benefit analysis to determine when to try to summon at which level with what amount of sacrifices. And even playing it safe doesn't make you COMPLETELY safe - there's always a chance for failure. When your first summoned demon lord jumps on you, things can get pretty messy. Sacrifices are easier to get in greater numbers than Hands of Glory, however, allowing you to be sufficiently generous in most cases. So even with a failed summoning every now and then (unless all of those failures are Demon Lords), before long the Demonologist has a chance to amass a sizeable force of powerful demons. These will include useful spellcasters and some special prizes: With a succubus or two, you can soak up powerful creatures of the wilderness, with a Lord of Corruption, you can sway humanoids to your side in great numbers, etc. Bottom line: Fairly straight forward class which I find to be one of the most fun to play. Category:Classes